The True Heir of Slytherin
by CandyManJMB
Summary: Harry cant deal with this life and needs to escape. Mentions of beatings. Creature inheritances(starting around second year) and minor sex scenes between minors(much later). Bad!Potters Manipulative!Dumbledore Weasley, Potter, Dumbledore Bashing Powerful!Syltherin!Gray!Harry Good!Syltherin,Malfoy,Snape, Mentor!Salazar Now up for Adoption. PM if you are interested in continuing.
1. chapter 1

I am taking inspiration from DZ2's Child of the Chamber so I recommend you read that first as it is actually very well written

I dont own Harry Potter

Eventually HP/DG

Chapter 1

So it begins

7 year old Harry James Potter, twin of the famed Boy-who-lived Sam Pendragon Potter, was never a happy child. Especially after _that_ night. Halloween of 1981 was that night. Lily and James Potter were helping in a raid at St. Mungos when the wards at Godrics Hallow went off informing the newlyweds that their babys were in danger. Little did they know, it didnt matter...

Once the young couple arrived their house were in shambles. Smoke was arising from the room of their twins. Racing up the stairs they saw the cribs broken and babies crying with scars on their head. They looked around for Death Eaters but to no avail. They did see a pile of ash with a robe and wand contained. _Voldemort's_ wand. The scars on their babies shined in the moonlight. Sam with a lightning bolt and Harry with a snake-like engraving.

Ever since that night Sam was treated as a king while Harry wasn't given a second glance. Sam parties; Harry Beatings, Sam gifts; Harry bruises. Everything Sam got Harry didn't. Harry had tried in the past to eavesdrop on Sam's private lessons with Dumbledore but got beaten and even tried to sneak books out of his dads personal library and got beaten with the same book.

Harry can't deal with it. He needs love that he can't get, even on his birthday. The fire has been lit on his soul.

 _To be continued..._

 **AN: There is a prophecy which will be said next chapter. I shouls be able to get the next chapter by the end of the month. Bye Bye.**


	2. New life

Same as last chapter

Also there will be HEAVY Dumbledore, Potter, Weasley, Granger bashing.

Language

§ **Enjoy** §-Pareseltounge

"The"-english

~Reading~-Gobbledock

Chapter 2

New life?

Harry was not happy at all. Oftenly when it was his birthday he got nothing but a card from Sam and same assorted item from is honarary uncle and godfather, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. However the birthday when both Harry and Sam were turning 8 was the last straw. Nothing from all three and his annual "birthday beating" from James was extra hard. He refused to call Lily and James mom and dad nowadays.

That night was the last in which Harry was there. He erupted his room and all of the west wing for that matter in fire. _Green_ fire. The green that filled his eyes. This should do one of two things in Harry's mind. Kill him or prove to his parents that he has power that Sam can't do. However neither of those happened. Instead, like a ferrous metal (iron is an example) is to a magnet, Harry was grabbed and seemingly teleported or apperated. When he opened his eyes he was in a wet and dusty chamber which gave a smell of secrecy and power. As soon as he stood up a nails on a challboard situation happened which involved the grinding of two stone. He turned to see a massive head like that of a serpent coming out. Harry quickly looked away knowing what it was immedaitly. _Basilisk_. § **What is there to fear my crownless king? Why would I hurt you of all people** §

To be continued...

 ** _AN: That was a nice part of the story. What did the Serpent of Slythrin mean of Crownless King? The answer next chapter. I understand I said I would put the prophecy this chapter but life deciced to throw the book at me and make my dog die of cancer. I didnt want to leave you hanging though so I just posted what I had at the time. I will post the next chapter withing the next two weeks. Adios!_**


	3. Salazar Slytherin & a New Start

_**AN: Thank you everyone for reveiwing and following. This should be a bigger chapter. Enjoy**_

§ **Hi** §-parseltounge

"Aloha"-english

~Hola~-Gobbledock

Chapter 3

Salazar Slytherin a new start

 _ **Chamber of Secrets**_

§ **What?** §Harry asked surprised. What scared him the moat was the chance of dieing and how he could even understand the basilisk. The basilisk sounding amused and annoyed hissed § **Why would I hurt the crownless king and Chosen Son of Salazar Slytherin? Don't be afraid. Look upon me as you would not die.** § Looking up, Harry quickly gasped. Golden yellow eyes and vibrant green scales looked back at him.§ **As I said to you before, I would never hurt the Chosen Son of my former master.** **If you follow me, you can learn all you need from your Chosen Father and my master.** § the basilisk said to Harry. § **Very well. Please do lead the way. By the way, what can I call you?** § Harry hissed submissivly. § **Shiro** §. With boy gripped onto snake, they enter the dark mouth.

5 minutes later

 _ **Potter Manor**_

Lily Potter nee Evans felt that she was a good mom. She handles responsiblity well. She has always done her job. She decided to visit Harry ehom was in the opposite wing. On the way to Harry's bedroom in the West Wing she smells fire. She quickly runs and sees all of the West Wing covered in molten green flames. She runs through the ruined casting water spells left and right to find Harry. When she enters, she finds nothing but the heart of the fire. She realizes Harry is gone. She heads back to the kitchen in the East Wing and firecalls the ministry for help. She faints shirtly there after over the stress and despair in her heart. When she wakes she sees the aurors, James, Sam, and Dumbledore stare at her with varing looks. James and Dumbledore give her angry looks, Sam saddening, aurors questioning glances. "What's the matter?" the aurors quickly and bluntly asked. " When I woke up I went to see Harry to find the entire West Wing covered in green flames. He was gone from his room as well." Lily quietly spoke in a tone too saddening for James and Dumbledore's tastes. Before they could do anything the aurors spoke in a saddening tone," The matter involving Harry is all too bad Lady Potter. There is no way in which Harry is to survive unless by magic. Harry is gone." Lily was quick to respond," Very well I will follow you out. Thank you for your time." After that, the aurors and Lily left via floo to walk around Fiagon Alley. This Leaves James, Dumbledore, and Sam. Sam went to his room to mourn for his brothers loss while Dumbledore and James were giddy with joy for the loss of the black sheep of the Potter Household.

At the same time

 _ **Chamber of Secrets**_

Following Shiro through the dark and winding tunnels they entered a light up room full of books, light, pillows and a single portrait of a man with a black beard and black clothes wispering something," (Phrophecy) _On the damp fields of William of Normandy_ _on which he conquered, there will be born two, the Crownless King and the False One. The False One will take over, causing the Crownless King great despair. The Crownless King, once reunited with the Ice Queen, will finally set the wrongs right againist the False One. The Ice Queen and Crownless King will rule over the lands of William. All againist them will fall or perish on command, but not until two are born in the damp lands of William of Normandy._ Harry James Potter or now Harry Salazar Slytherin?" said the young man in the picture. Harry unsurely said," Chosen Son or Harry Salazar Syltherin as I no longer wish to be a Potter. Who are you?" Harry asked quickly with an even quicker response," I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders that built the castle that stands above your head, my chosen son. I have waited for you for almost a thousand years. I hope to see you many a year until your death do you part. It is clear you are as I can tell by body language and voice that you are misjudged, hurt, and can survive Shiro's glare. You are my chosen son."

 _ **1 year later**_

 _ **Gringotts**_

9-year old Harry entered Gringotts once more with an air of confindence surronding him. He just hoped he wouldn't see any of the Potters. A lot has happened over the last year. Harry was blood adopted by Salazar and has access to his old stuff in his vault at Gringotts which is why he is here. Additionally word reached out that Lily has divorced James. That came as a shock to them both. He walked up to the head goblin speakong in perfect gobledock~Hello Head Goblin. I wish to speak to the keeper of the syltherin vaults Sebga II~ the head goblin sounding astounded replied in english," Yes you can. Since you grace me with gobledock I will grace you in english. Grimclaw will show you were to go as Sebga's office moved." As the Head Goblin spoke he pressed a rune on his desk to call the goblin Grimclaw to show his way to Sebga II's office down the corridors that make people surely lost. As he arrived he knocked once and heard a faint "open", and so he opened and saw the inside of Sebga II's new office odorned with jewels. Sebga knew Harry very well now so therw was no need for checks and went start to the matter at hand. Harry asked," Hello Sebga, I hope your enemies are on their knees. I would like the tri-monthly bill statements over my vaults and go there." Sebga handed the nessassary items which Harry quickly pocketed. He walked put with Sebga to the Syltherin vaults of 01-03. All in all there wasn't much. There was plenty of money but there wasn't much else. Salazar has sent him with a list of items to get which included random weapons, two wands, armor, and other similar things. Harry had been here almost a year ago whoch had to be one of the most painful moments of Harry's life thus far.

 _Flashback_

 _10 monthes ago_

 _Gringotts_

8-year old Harry timidly walked into the vault only to be shot with fire once in fire. He screamed and thrashed while being carried somwhere. He rested on a stone surface only to hear chanting and weights being lifted off his chest. When he woke he was sitting on sometype of alter. He saw a goblin walking toward him with a intrested glance. "At last you awake. I know what you will ask so I will answer quickly. You should know that you had unbeileiveable amount of blocks that only weaken when you entered the vault and when you 'died'" the goblin quickly spoke.

 _End Flashback_

It was nice being here without the constant knowledge of his magic being blocked. He quickly grabbed the required items and left. He didn't want to be here longer than nessassary and retuened home via floo that only he is allowed to go use.

 _ **2 years later**_

 _ **Chamber of Secrets**_

Harry woke up feeling giddy. He was now officially going to Hogwarts. He has been in the castle numerous times to get food but now its official. He got his nessassary items and clothes last week and uses a wand of Ash with crystalized basilisk venom at 9 1/16 inches. Almost the exact same wand as his name sake and surrogate father Salazar Sytherin. Shiro had been holding along being his surrogate mother. He had learned much from them both that made him the strongest wizard under the age of 30. He begged them both goodbye and flooed to Kings Cross. This will be the start of aknow.

 _ **AN: Whew. I am beat. After all the reveiws and follows i decided to post another one of these inbetween matches of Halo 5 for the past 5 hours! I hope this fits a discription of longer chapters. Next Chapter shpuld be next week. BYE!**_

 **5-10-18**

 **Edited for future chapters.**

 **Btw I dont play halo 5 anymore.**


	4. Arrival

**AN-I am so sorry for all the waiting you had to endure. Many things happened but now I shall be free for a while to make some new chapters.** **This is not beta-read so grammatical and possible spelling mistakes could be found.** **This chapter shall be _Long_ to make up for the extremly long wait for chapters.** **See Ya!**

 **I have changed some of the signs for language speaking as my keyboard no longer has them. Pay Attention!** Hmm-Thoughts **Hi-** Parsletoungue

"Hello"- I think you can figure this one out

~ _Now Read~_ -GobleDock

Chapter 4

Arrival

Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace only to be confronted with choas. Kids running everywhere. Parents Yelling. He could see some fimilar faces though but he doesnt wish to confront them now. With his luggage in hand he quickly entered the scarlet train. He quickly walked down to the end of the train and enters and empty compartment.

He looks out the window only to see his _Father_ James Potter with his son both of whom were stuck in an wave of reporters and writers asking questions left right and center. The o so special Potters Harry though with a glare being sent their way not that they could see it.

Harry looked up to see a blonde boy his age that he would recognize any day of the week."Draco" said Harry with confidence. "Harrison" Draco replied with equal confidence.

Draco Lucius Malfoy wished only to expand his fathers empire and luckily found Harry in Diagon Alley one afternoon. He like many before him had big gials in mind. Harry could only help him along right?

They felt the train jolt foward him a whistle to confirm that the train was leaving. Within a couple of minutes, they were at top speed heading north and the candy lady appeared. Both boys had sweet tooths and got aome candy each.

After abiut 30 minutes, a brown-haired girl appeared with an aura of superiority surronding her. "My name is Hermoine and Im looking for a green toad. Have you seen one?" said the bushy-haired girl with an annoyed tone.

Both Draco and Harry said no and told her to leave. She did sensing that this is not a place she belonged.

It was 2 hours later that they finally dressed up and went outside the train to see Hogwarts in all its might. They dropped their luggage in the drop off zone and both Harry and Draco entered a boat with a dark boy that Draco instantly know was the youngest Zabini, Blaise. The girl in the boat with them tough no one know whom she was.

They trogged along across the lake without a sound. They went through the vines, exited rhe boats and waited outside the great halls. Harry coukd hear wispers saying that we have to fight a troll or something similar which even he knew was completely bogus.

Professor McGonagall introduced herself and they followed her into the great hall. Harry to hear Hermoines voice saying something about Hogwarts a History. This annoyed Harry even more.

The Hat on the stool moved and spook while trying to be entertaining.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep yourbowlers black,

Yourtop hatssleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry could her cheering all around him.

McGonagall opened a scrolled and started reading off names whom came forward, put on the hat, and left after the hat said their new house.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Syltherin!"

It finally came to his _brother_ Sam who instantly went to Gryffindor.

Then it reached him

"Harrison Syltherin"

He walked up and sat. He could fell the hat upon him and feel it probe within his head. After a moment of thought the hat said, "Syltherin!" Harry walked down and sat next to draco only to see the girl from the boat staring at him. Harry was nervous.

After the feast which ended quickly and the horrible song, they left and all went to bed.

 _ **Fin**_


	5. 1st Class

**AN- Alright this will be smaller since I wanted to give you something. The next chapter after this one should be from where I leave off to around Christmas.** **Enjoy** **Speaking is the same as Chapter 4-Arrival** **Chapter 5**

 **1st** **Class**

Harry woke up quickly when he heard the water running through a locked door. Harry now finally relizes what was in the room. It seemed to be 2 people per room. Harry could guess that it would be Draco with him. Harry, wanting to be perpared with whenever whomever comes out, quickly gathered his clothes for that day.

A good 10 minutes later, the door opened to reveal Draco with his blonde hair as gelled as ever. Harry quickly walked in, striped out of night gown, amd entered the shower.

 **I am now switching to follow Draco for now** Draco Lucius Malfoy gelled and combed his hair once more and exited only to see Harry rush im behind him. _Thats odd of him to try to be so sneaky about it._ Draco then heard the door click with a lock and water running no later. quickly gathered his books and went to the common room for the meeting that will soon be happening. Every house should have one every so often. 20 minutes of waiting brought Harry out from below.

 **Will switch back to Harry but it wont matter until he is alone/without Draco** Harry walks through the doorway and quickly sits in a open chair next to Draco. Waiting no more than that, Professor Snape walks in with confidence and pride. Standing by the fireplace oppisite of the doorway he just entered he spoke with elegence saying,"Hello first years. I am your Head of House and in-resident Potion Master Professor Snape. If you have any problem please come to me in my office or to one of the prefect behind you." Every single first year turned to see the prefect behind them standing with pateince. Snape, continuing," Remember that we are outnumbered and never in our favor. Stick together. Don't fight with one another outside of this room. Do well in class. When you exit to the great hall, grab your timetable by the door as all first years have the same one so which one you pick doesn't matter until your third year when electives roll about." With that, the prefects and Snape left leaving the first years alone in the coomon room. As if they all had the same thing in mind at the same time, they all jumped up and left, grabbing a timetable on their way out.

While walking in towards the Great Hall, Harry, Draco, and Blaise encountered a Gryffindor Trio **(Whom I think you can figure who it is)** of Ron Weasley, Heromine Granger, "Boy-who-Lived" Sam Potter. "Hey snakes! I see you finally come out of your hole to the real world!" said the Red-Head. Draco, having the most experience, quickly remarked,"Really? Is that the best you've got Weasel?". The Red-Head quickly turned darker shades of red while his frieds tried to usher him away from a losing battle. The Sylthrin Trio entered the Great Hall and sat at their usual table on the wall.

There they saw most of their first year students sittinf and eating quietly. Sitting down and grabbing something to eat for eavh of them, they looked over their schedule.

 **Monday , Wenseday, Friday** **9-1030** **Potions with Gryffindor** **1045-1215** **Charms with Hufflepuff** **1215-200** **Lunch** **215-345** **Transfiguration with Ravenclaw** **345-500** **Free** **515-700** **Dinner** **(Friday Only)** **1200-115** **Astronomy with Ravenclaw** **Tuesday, Thursday** **9-1030** **Free** **1045-1215** **Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor** **1215-200** **Lunch** **215-345** **Herbology with HufflePuff** **400-530** **Transfiguration With Ravenclaw** **530-700** **Dinner** **REMEMBER THAT IT WILL REVERSE (THE DAYS OF CLASSES) AFTER CHRISTMAS** The Slytherin Trio quickly pack their bags and start to head slowly to their first class of Potions. When they arrive, the door is already open with Professor Snape already inside gesturing them inside. Finding their seats, they prepare themselves for the "first day" questions Snape asks incase he directs it at them.

When all has arrived, Snape closed the door with a flick, he rambles about how careful you must be only to hear Sam snigger in the back at a joke Ron said to him. Snape, already prepared for this calmly said," Oh Yes, our o so famous celebrity. Tell me Mr. Potter, where would one find a bezoer?" Sam being unprepared said possibly the stupidest thing he could have said,"I don't know" Snape quickly turned to Draco and asked the same question which he responded swiftly and easily with a," Goats Stomach." and the same repeated itself with Snape's second question sent to Harry and his third answered by Blaise. This totaled Syltherins points already to a plus 30 and Gryffindors to a minus 20.

They quickly readied themselves for their first potion, a cure for boils, which the pair of Draco and Harry did flawlessly. However, there wasn't a class without accidents so Neville Longbottom broke his couldren and Sam melting his. The final total was minus 40 for Gryffindor and plus 50 for Syltherin.

 ** _Fin_** **AN** **This was just a little chunk to give to you as a "Happy birthday from me to you"** **Also, I did the math with the new HP Mobile game so I might include some of those characters as 7th** **Finally, after each chapter i will include house points afterword** **Gryffindor 4th minus 12** **Hufflepuff 3rd plus 6** **Ravenclaw 2nd plus 30** **Syltherin 1st plus 56**


	6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Sorry about the massive wait readers! I have been busy helping a family friend pack up her mothers belongings after her untimely death! Dont bother with any pity though so just enjoy reading!** **Speech is the same as usual** **To answer some comments...** **In the summary I said Draco was Good/Friendly. I never said to everyone but i thought it was implied to Harry in my story. If this commenter would like to explain how Draco is an "oxymoron" then enjoy.** **Also, this is my first writing so im still trying to get used to some of the typing techniques such as double spacing, more paragraphs, ect.**

 **Btw, I changed the fact that Lily didnt divorce from the Potters. She is also no longer compelled and was favoriting Sam willingly.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

Walking out of the dim darkness of the potions classroom saw Harry and his friends quickly encounter Sam and his entourage while on their way to charms. However, only seen by the Syltherin trio was Mercula Synde, a 7th year Slytherin prefect. Mercula could easily see that and arguement was going to start very quickly while she was suppsoe to wait and guide the syltherins to their next class. She stuck to the shadows and waited for the talking to start.

"Well I belive boys that we were very unfairly treated for," Sam started," while we cant fight back againist the professor, we can fight the students." All the gryffindors turned toward Harry, Draco, and Blaise with a sinister look. As soon as Sam pulled out his wand, it was wrenched out of his hand by an older syltherin with their wand out with Professor Snape not far behind. "Well, Well, Well. Potter Jr. is already trying to duel people on the first day of class. What would your father say I wonder? Mercula take your fellow syltherins to ther next class. 15 points from Gryffindor for attempted dueling and detentions with me for the next week. Unless you wang to join him I suggest you leave quietly."

As if on command, everyone did as told, but for some with anger, and went on there seperate ways. As Mercula lead the trio to charms. As they walked, they saw Mercula encounter and talk with a dark 7th year Ravenclaw and another with silver hair **(My Harry Potter mobile game person)**. By the time they got to Charms, Harry was able to hear that the dark one was named Rowan while the one with silver hair was Jefferson and was also a prefect. As they entered charms, Professor Flickwick **(Did I spell his name right?)** simply talked ahout what they will be learning this year as would evrpery professor for the rest of the day. Surprisingly, Sam and his enterouge didnt bother them anymore that day.

As the sun rose on the next day though, things became different. Sam and his buddies were ready to fight back. Waiting outside the Great Hall they found Harry and Draco all alone. Sticking to the shadows, they overheard Draco and Harry talking "...-ou ready for that? Dont you think they will find out sooner rather than later Harry? They will get some type of evidence linking you to them. You still look something alike t-." "Shh. quiet. The walls have ears. We cant talk about that out here." Sam, too stunned to do anything let them pass inside the great hall and without thinking, walked in and sat. Sam may not be the brightest but he isn't dumb. He quickly thought about what was said and what could have been said. He toke a glance toward the duo. Draco appeared to be a younger personification of his father Lucius, but Harry seemed unnervingly similar but he just couldnt place it. Deciding to think nothing of it, he quickly started to eat.

Harry silenced Draco as he could hear steps around the corridor. It would really suck for him if word got out to the public that he was a Potter. Sitting down quickly in the great hall, he finally took notice to the professors table and stared scanning professor to professor until he saw someone that made him gasp. There on the farthest cornor was Lily Potter. _Damn! Now I have to worry on three fronts. Just perfect._ Hoping no one put two and two together, especially either of the Potters.

The rest of the week passed by as planned and it was now morning on a Saturday. Having already completed the homwork for the weekend, he decided to visit the chamber. Shiro was our hunting at that time so he decided to visit to visit the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. After hearing him whisper the prophecy he heard first from him once more, he decide to quickly ask," Is the prophecy about me and if so, who is the ice Queen?" Salazar deliberated for a moment before saying," Yes child. That is why Shiro doesnt kill you with her sight and why she called you names. You are the crownless king, the one that should be praised by isn't. You are my heir becuse of the prophecy. Whom te Ice Queen is i do not know but what I do know of her is that she is powerful and comes from a wealthy Prue-blood family that is in close proximity to you at Hogwarts." All was silent before Harry responded, "Thank you for being honest with me." Harry quickly turned and walked out the chamber and back to the common room to think. He thought about who the mysterious Ice Queen could be. Being Prue-Blood and his age knocked out many outside of Slytherin. Being powerful is one difficult to grasp around but that left only a few options. Deciding to investigate more for each girl, he saw one of his suspects walk up the girls side of the stairs.

Daphne Greengrass walked up the stairs to see Harry Slytherin sitting in a chair watching the fire. Wanting to read by the fire, she sat oppisite of him and hoped he didnt talk to her. Harry noticed Daphn reading a book about potions, likely their weekend potions homework is what she is doing, decided to not bother her for a while until, wanting to find out more about her asked,"Need anyhelp on what im guesing is the potions honework due monday?" Daphne silently sweared but not wanting to disrespect him, she responded with saying," No thanks. Im fine with potions but I'll be more than happy if you help me with our herbology homework this weekend." Harry deliberated for a few seconds before saying," Yes."

Both leaving to gather their nessassary stuff, Harry thought about Daphne being the Ice Queen. She seemed responsible enough but he didnt want to push foward until he gathered enough evidence. Going back up, he saw Daphne sitting there thinking. Together they sat, and talked about their herbology homework.

 **In a different part of the castle**

Lily sat there with James, whom came from the Floo, and Sam, who woke up no less than 1 hours earlier. Seemingly out of nowhere, Sam quickly yet not too fast for them to understand said," I heard Malfoy Jr. and Harrison talking about the later being similar to someone before quickly stopping once they got to the great hall. Harrion looks unnervingly similar but I can't put my finger on it." James looked on confused while Lily sat in thought. Lily did notice somethin simi!ar to the supposed Slytherin blood relative but thought nothing of it until now. Now she really thinks about him and thinks of a theory. Not wanting to worry the others of her thoughts she responded," Im sure its nothing Sammy. How are your classes right now going?" Sam then quickly went on about every little thing, good or bad, with his parents.


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I know you will all be very cross about this but I have to say this.**

 **This** **story, while not abandoned, is being Put On hold for a bit.**

 **After** **graduation, my gift vacation, and me getting sicK, in that mEss the chapters I have written on paper for this story were chewed up by my dogs (No joke. I caught them in the middle of the night).**

 **So while I piece the papers back together, The True Heir of Syltherin as a whole (as perviously Mentioned) will be put On hold, not abandoned.**

 **Recently,** **I have had new Fanfiction ideas flying around my head for a while. I have decided I will begin a New story!**

 **While I will not reveal the name of this universe straight up, I will give you some hints to chew on.**

 **This** **idea has been floating around my head for a while and I will be taking minor inspiration from an amazing Fanfiction I have read recently (only minor. Not story taking)**

 **Here's your hint**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Pibe Yofisb ezr uxg nvmubc zyzqf**

 **Hope you were paying attention to what I have written throughout this update.** **As you will need more than the underlined phrase.** **I will have you know I'm a fan of cyptology and grids intermixing.**

 **If you** **need a bigger hint, go to The Game Theorists latest (as of writing) FNAF theory (no im not writing Fnaf stuff) Contained within is a bigger clue to help.**

 **If** **you have believed to have found the answer to it COMPLETELY (as in you did more than just the phrase, you found the Fanfiction term coined to this) Private Message me what you have found and I will tell you if you are right.**

 **I REPEAT** **. DO NOT POST IN THE COMMENTS. I WANT EVERYONE TO TRY TO FIGURE IT OUT ON THEIR OWN.**

 **Candy,** **out (of stock)**


End file.
